Klaus' Family Mansion
'Klaus' Family Mansion '''is the Mystic Falls residence of Niklaus Mikaelson and Elijah Mikaelson, and former residence of Rebekah Mikaelson. They were joined there by other family members for a short time. Klaus had his hybrids compel construction workers to renovate the building. It is now empty since Elijah and Klaus have moved to New Orleans. Season Three After Klaus decides to make Mystic Falls his home again, he has his hybrids build a mansion that would serve as his new home. After being resurrected by Damon, Elijah demolishes parts of the house while taking out his anger on Klaus and made the place his home too. In ''Bringing Out The Dead, Klaus, at Elijah's urging, hosts a dinner party at the newly renovated home, inviting Stefan and Damon. Later, Elijah reveals that he has removed the daggers from their remaining siblings – Rebekah, Kol and Finn – and they vow to leave Klaus forever. However, to even Elijah's surprise, their mother returns from the dead and joins them at the mansion, announcing her desire that they be a family again. In Dangerous Liaisons, the mansion serves as the ideal location for a ball, organized by Esther ostensibly to celeberate the reunification of her family, but actually to gather her children – and Elena, the doppelgänger – for a ritual to link them as one, in order to kill them once and for all. After finding out that their mother had betrayed them, Kol leaves town, Finn brings his mother to safety in an act of betrayal to his siblings, and Elijah moves out to collect his thoughts. Klaus returns Finn against his will to Mystic Falls, but soon thereafter he is killed permanently when Matt Donovan stakes him with the white oak stake. Klaus and Rebekah continue to live at the mansion until Klaus is apparently killed in The Departed. Season Four After Klaus is revived, he has a falling out with Rebekah and she moves out. Klaus gets Stefan to persuade Rebekah to come to the mansion for a storytelling session about the Five. Once Klaus has the information he needs out of Rebekah, he daggers her. After a brief trip to Italy, Klaus returns with a sword that is key to finding The Cure, and he hides it somewhere in his home. Stefan breaks in to look for it, but is unsuccessful. Klaus also keeps Elena prisoner in the mansion while she is under the Hunter's Curse, chiefly because she is Klaus' last holdout for creating more hybrids if she takes the cure. After reuniting on their quest to get the cure from Katerina, Rebekah and Elijah return to Mystic Falls and Elijah presumably stays at the mansion. However, he doesn't stay long as Klaus receives a troubling message about trouble brewing in New Orleans, and the half-brothers soon leave Mystic Falls to investigate the claim. Residents Season Three *Niklaus Mikaelson *Elijah Mikaelson *Rebekah Mikaelson *Kol Mikaelson *Finn Mikaelson *Esther Season Four *Niklaus Mikaelson *Rebekah Mikaelson (formerly) *Elijah Mikaelson *Kol Mikaelson (briefly) Appearances ;Season 3 *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' ;Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''The Five'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''Bring It On'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' Gallery Video Joseph Morgan on MTV's 10 on Top|Behind-the-scenes Images Klaus-at-home 652x435.jpg|Klaus renovating the mansion Klaus' house Dangerous Liaisons 058.jpg house3x18.png|The grand stairs Tvd-recap-dangerous-liaisons-21.jpg DL_(4).jpg|The balcony Maybe_Kol.jpg|From the top S.jpg|Living room TheOriginals.jpg|Originals on the stairs 429455_319968874707685_155535237817717_805291_982352234_n.jpg|Outside Mikaelson-mansion-outside.png|The front door and driveway 029-tvd-3x19-heart-of-darkness-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Rebekah on the driveway The-Vampire-Diaries-3x18-The-Murder-of-One-HD-Screencaps-rebekah-30169054-1280-720.jpg|Living room Rebekah Mikaelson.jpg|Rebekah, a former resident in the mansion See also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location Category:Mikaelson Family